


Сильный независимый интроверт

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stenbrough, Все живы / Никто не умер, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, Современность, Учебные заведения, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Стэн не пойдет на эту идиотскую вечеринку студенческого братства. Он лежит в трениках, ест мроженное и как раз собирается смотреть свое любимое шоу. Даже сам дьявол не заставит теперь его подняться. И Билл может хоть усмотреться этим своим  т а к и м  взглядом...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	Сильный независимый интроверт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strong Independent Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327899) by [Gracieus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus). 



— Мы должны б-быть там через десять минут, — Билл в последний раз уложил свою челку перед зеркалом так, словно это не он собирался в следующую секунду напялить поверх бейсболку с прямым козырьком.

— Повеселись там, — отозвался Стэн. Он продолжал пялиться в экран ноутбука, делая вид, что совсем не замечает выразительный взгляд Билла, и методично набивал рот мороженным, разлегшись в спортивных штанах таким образом, чтобы стало совсем очевидно, что вставать и тем более куда-то идти он не собирается.

— Ну да-да-давай же, детка, будет в-весело.

Стэн поднял брови, переводя взгляд на Билла и запихивая в рот еще одну ложку мороженного с шоколадной крошкой. Он не будет ни сдаваться, ни спорить. Он уже сказал, что никуда не пойдет, и Биллу нужно просто принять этот факт.

— П-познакомишься с новыми людьми, заведешь новых д-друзей.

— Я сильный независимый интроверт, которому не нужна никакая социальная жизнь, — невозмутимо отчеканил Стэн, заставляя Билла тяжело простонать.

— Почему ты не х-хо-хочешь тусить с моими д-друзьями? Я с тв-в-воими постоянно зависаю.

— Потому что твои друзья запихивают моих в шкафчики и запирают там.

— В колледжах нет шк-ка-афчиков.

— А если бы были, твои друзья меня бы туда обязательно запихнули, — заявил Стэн, взмахнув ложкой. Он всунул ее в рот и посмотрел на Билла так, словно только что выиграл у него на национальном чемпионате по дебатам.

Билл фыркнул и отвернулся. Сладость победы померкла от его расстроенного лица. Он что, действительно так сильно хочет, чтобы Стэн пошел с ним на эту идиотскую студенческую вечеринку?

— Зачем я тебе там так нужен?

— Хочу тобой п-похвастаться, — Билл пожал плечами, ковыряя пол ногой и избегая взгляда Стэна.

— Чего?

— Х-хочу похвастаться. Все п-при-приводят своих си-симпатичных де-девушек и п-парней, и я тоже хочу п-привести тебя. П-показать всем, какой ты у меня замечательный.

Стэн ждал какого-нибудь развода. Типа сейчас Билл рассмеётся и скажет что-нибудь вроде «Не, на самом деле мы хотим позвать тебя, чтобы у тебя появилась надежда на дружбу, а потом просто не пустим в дом, лол!» Но разумеется, это не произошло. Билл никогда в жизни бы не сказал ничего подобного и точно бы не допустил.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стэн и закрыл ноутбук. Билл вздернул голову и на его лице отразилась огроменная сияющая улыбка.

— Ты п-пойдешь?!

— Да, и смотри, чтоб я не передумал. Только переоденусь, в таком я точно там не появлюсь, — Стэн поднялся с кровати. — Дам тебе, чем можно будет похвастаться так, что все слюнями изойдутся.

Глаза Билла неприлично задержались на том, как штаны Стэна облегали его задницу.

— Знаешь, мы уже опаздываем, так что, м-может б-быть, нам и не стоит т-торопиться, — Билл притянул к себе парня за бедра, прижимаясь сильнее. Стэн ухмыльнулся в поцелуе. Он собирался убедиться, что да, они сильно, _очень сильно_ опоздают.


End file.
